


План на отпуск

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторым отпуск нужен не только для того, чтобы отдыхать</p>
            </blockquote>





	План на отпуск

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Кита Луиддинас, Mozilla  
> Окончательный бетинг: Umbridge

В номер отеля они вползают насквозь мокрыми от пота. Им обоим хватает пары секунд, чтобы бросить сумки возле кроватей и, забыв об усталости, рвануть наперегонки в душевую. Хайзаки у двери оказывается первым, но Ниджимура отстал на секунду. 

Они толкаются возле нее, пытаясь отвоевать друг у друга право оказаться первым под прохладными струями. Два часа в автобусе — где-то на середине пути кондиционер просто-напросто вышел из строя — это пытка. Всю дорогу Хайзаки кипит раздражением, то и дело получая локтем в бок от Ниджимуры, которому на жару казалось было совершенно наплевать. Будда недоделанный. Горячий влажный ветерок, гуляющий по салону, не приносит никакого облегчения, только раздражает. Кто ж знал, что так будет. Стоило поискать менее отдаленное местечко.

Горячие пальцы проникают под футболку — нечестный прием — скользят по пояснице.

— Засранец, — Ниджимура хрипло смеется и длинно выдыхает Хайзаки на ухо. — Все равно я первый.

— Ни фига, — огрызается Хайзаки и вталкивает Ниджимуру в ванную, противореча самому себе. На лице Ниджимуры на мгновение застывает удивление. По инерции он делает пару шагов назад и напрягается, уткнувшись пяткой в низкий бортик душевой кабины. В попытке удержать равновесие, он взмахивает руками и задевает локтем кран.

Ниджимура возмущенно вопит, и звук его голоса в тесной кабинке звучит громко, почти оглушительно. Хайзаки, глядя на его недовольное лицо, начинает ржать в голос. Он понимает, что из крана льется ледяная вода. Ниджимура выпрямляется, трясет головой и включает теплую воду.

— Придурок, — недовольно бурчит он и отворачивается.

Хайзаки ухмыляется и смотрит на его спину, на то, как светло-голубая футболка на темнеет от воды. Ниджимуре, кажется, абсолютно пофиг на то, что он все еще в одежде. Он подставляет лицо струям и расплывается в блаженной улыбке. Когда и спустя минуту ничего не меняется, Хайзаки несколько мрачнеет, начиная терять терпение.

Какого черта этот засранец вытворяет? Хайзаки с раздражением стягивает футболку, швыряет ее куда-то в угол, практически вытряхивает себя из хлопковых шорт и втискивается в кабинку.

Он трясет головой. Херня какая-то. Здесь им точно никто не помешает. Сокомандники, одноклассники, собственный брат, мелкие и не очень родственнички самого Ниджимуры... 

Стоило Ниджимуре уехать в Америку, как все пошло к чертям. Из-за этого их и без того редкие встречи в конце концов сократились до двух-трех в год, когда Ниджимура сопровождал отца в деловых встречах. 

Сколько раз Хайзки дрочил на их немногочисленные общие фотки, но реальность — он смотрит на спину, поясницу Ниджимуры — всегда оказывается лучше. Тем больше раздражает тот факт, что нормально потрахаться им удается редко. 

А пошло оно все к черту, думает Хайзаки, прижимаясь к спине Ниджимуры, морщится от воды, которая сначала кажется холодной, касается губами шеи. От упругих струй, смывающих пот, пыль, грязь, становится так хорошо, что все мысли разом улетучиваются из головы. Какие могут быть мысли, когда Ниджимура откидывает ему на плечо голову и тут же фыркает от попадающих в нос капель.

— Шого, — перекатывает он имя на языке. Хайзаки пялится на дернувшийся под влажной кожей кадык. — Я скучал по тебе.

Хайзаки чувствует, как щеки заливает жар. Он словно возвращается в прошлое, когда Ниджимура хриплым голосом спросонья ворчал «какого хрена ты звонишь мне посреди ночи», а затем просил подрочить самому себе. Хайзаки не помнит, в какой момент он подсел на голос Ниджимуры, но точно знает, что слушать его не надоест никогда, даже если Ниджимура будет нести чушь. Сглотнув вязкую слюну, Хайзаки тянет Ниджимуру чуть в сторону, проводит ладонями по бокам, задирая мешающуюся майку. Ткань собирается в складки, липнет к телу, но Хайзаки удается стянуть футболку и бросить в угол. От ехидных смешков Ниджимуры искрит под кожей, а тяжелое возбуждение скапливается в паху, царапая изнутри. И когда он успевает так завестись? Хайзаки не удерживается от глупого желания поцеловать бледно-золотистую кожу на плече Ниджимуры, чуть втянув ее, прикусывает зубами, оставляет легкий след. 

Дурацкая пуговица на шортах отказывалась повиноваться, то и дело выскальзывает из пальцев. Хайзаки теряет терпение, просовывает ладонь под ткань и резко дергает, оставляя приличную дырку на месте неподатливой пуговицы. 

— Ч-черт, — возмущенно шипит Ниджимура и, скинув руки Хайзаки, сам выскальзывает из одежды и отпихивает ее ногой в сторону, а затем поворачивается и толкает его к стеклянной дверце душа. 

Хайзаки ловит его взгляд — серой радужки почти не видно, на дне зрачков плещется коктейль из желания и похоти — и у него подкашиваются колени. Он съезжает вниз по стене и тянет за собой Ниджимуру. Тот усаживается ему на колени, придавливая к полу. Хайзаки смотрит, как он наклоняется ближе, дразнится, едва касаясь губами.

— Ты издеваешься, — шипит он и притягивает Ниджимуру, находит его губы и целует, горячо, мокро, толкается языком, углубляет поцелуй. Он отлично чувствует стояк Ниджимуры, прижимающийся к его собственному, и от этого сносит крышу. Хайзаки просовывает руку между их телами обхватывает его член, пытается дрочит неторопливо, сдерживаясь, но это удается с трудом, потому что он сам уже давно готов кончить.

Чертово желание тлеет в них с момента встречи в переполненном зале аэропорта, посреди толпы, весь путь в автобусе, и вспыхивает ярким пламенем, сжирая последние остатки разума.

Ниджимура с силой вжимается в плечо, стонет в ключицу и дрожит, кончая ему на ладонь.

Шум все еще льющейся воды отрезвляет Хайзаки, едва не утонувшего в чужом оргазме. Он жадно смотрит на лицо Ниджимуры, с прилипшими ко лбу отросшими мокрыми прядями, с красными пятнами на скулах и припухшими губами. Слишком милый. Хайзаки морщится от собственных мыслей. Идея трахнуть Ниджимуру сейчас ему нравится, но делать это прямо в кабинке он не собирается. Впрочем, тянуть тоже. 

Хайзаки едва хватает сил встать самому и поднять Ниджимуру, который оказывается тяжелее, чем он думал. 

По дороге до кровати они успевают обтереть спинами стены и едва не грохнуться, наткнувшись на так и не разобранные сумки.

Когда Ниджимура распластывается по кровати, его член снова стоит, прижимается к животу. Хайзаки пытается сглотнуть, но во рту сухо, как в пустыне. И сил сдерживаться уже нет. 

Он нависает, опираясь руками в матрас. Ниджимура, ухватив его за задницу, притягивает к себе и трется членом о живот, пачкая смазкой. От мягкого языка, скользящего по мочке, Хайзаки прошибает жаркое возбуждение, и он едва не падает на Ниджимуру. Тот проводит ладонями от задницы до шеи и обратно, чуть царапая. Хайзаки шипит, когда его чувствительно прикусывают за плечо, и тут же стонет от влажных прикосновений языка к месту укуса.

У Хайзаки срывает последние предохранители, он раздвигает коленом ноги Ниджимуры и проводит дрожащими руками по ягодицам, оглаживает, давит, не заходя дальше. А Ниджимура выгибается, подается навстречу.

— Ну же, — цедит он, прикусив губу. Ниджимура не просит, а требует. — Хватит уже тормозить.

От его тона Хайзаки приходит в себя, свешивается с кровати и громко матерится, потроша сумку так, что вещи летят в разные стороны, пока не находит смазку. Он замирает, когда чувствует скользящее движение на своей шее, пальцы мягко проходятся по позвонкам и зарываются в его волосы. Хайзаки искоса кидает взгляд на Ниджимуру, тот кусает губы, а в глазах плещется ничем не сдерживаемое желание. 

Хайзаки устраивается между раздвинутых ног, льет смазку на дрожащие пальцы и проводит ими между ягодиц, поглаживает, а потом проталкивает внутрь. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда Ниджимура туго сжимается вокруг них. Его терпения едва хватает на недолгую растяжку. 

— Целую неделю, — он склоняется над Ниджимурой и бормочет ему в губы. — Целую неделю я хотел так сделать. 

Рваное дыхание, прямо в унисон с бешеным стуком его пульса, чуть выпирающие ребра при каждом вдохе-выдохе.

— Да ты чертов извращенец, — шепчет Ниджимура и тут же захлебывается стоном. Его пальцы скребут по простыне, комкают ткань, тело дрожит, чуть подается вперед, прося большего. Хайзаки утыкается в плечо Ниджимуре, стонет. Он уже на грани. 

Шумно выдохнув, он склоняется над Ниджимурой, капля пота сползает по виску, срывается вниз. Мелкими толчками Хайзаки входит в него, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Горячо, туго, охуенно. Ниджимура чуть кривится и впивается пальцами в его плечи.

Когда Хайзаки входит до конца, то перестает сдерживаться, срывается на резкие, мощные толчки. Ниджимура жмурится, стонет, сначала тихо, потом все громче, и дергает его за волосы, заставляя чуть замедлиться, что-то говорит, но Хайзаки не слышит ничего, рычит, не желая подчиняться. Ниджимура сводит ноги у него за спиной, давит пятками на поясницу, Вжимает в себя сильно, плотно. 

Они двигаются в одном ритме, подстраиваясь друг под друга. Хайзаки хватает на несколько коротких толчков, перед глазами все плывет, теряет резкость. Ниджимура выгибается, сжимается плотно-плотно, так, что даже больно. Хайзаки задыхается, содрогается и выплескивается, чувствуя как между ними растекается сперма Ниджимуры.

Они лежат так несколько минут. Хайзаки возвращается в реальность, когда ладонь опускается на затылок и ерошит волосы, а к мокрому виску прижимаются губы. 

Хайзаки чувствует, как на него тяжелой волной накатывает усталость. Перелет, ожидание, секс — слишком много. Он лениво скатывается с Ниджимуры и обтирает его и себя первой попавшей под руку майкой. Выдергивает из-под ворчащего Ниджимуры покрывало и устраивается рядом, накрывая их обоих. Ниджимура начинает что-то говорить про планы на отпуск, но Хайзаки слышит только отдельные слова: серфинг, дайвинг. Он засыпает где-то на скалолазании.

Отпуск определенно удался, даже если они не вылезут из постели всю неделю.


End file.
